


Recognition

by Ayantiel



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 03:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayantiel/pseuds/Ayantiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin has a rubbish day and decides to go to the pub to drink away his sorrows when he meets a stranger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recognition

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Cabin Crew Riot  
> October 2012
> 
> Prompt: Bingo; following words must be included  
> control - martin - cigarette - pub outing - happy ending

It was not Martin's day. Honestly it was like no day ever was his day. If he had believed in karma he'd have wondered what the hell he'd done in a past life that his current one was so screwed up. It really was no fair how everyone had their happy ending but him.

Today's flight had been an absolute hell. The passengers were incredibly rude, to the point where even Douglas was found gritting his teeth. They couldn't really do anything about it though. Their clients may have been insufferable prats, but their parents were infuriatingly rich. Carolyn had made it clear that if MJN were to live to see another day, this flight had to be a success and so it had been Douglas who had been in control.

By the time they had landed Martin was as desperate for something to cheer him up and on his way home he decided to take a little detour in the form of a pub outing. He wasn't that much of a drinker, but occasionally he did like a beer and today especially the alcohol definitely hit the spot. So much in fact that he was ordering another one, seconds after finishing his first. And after that a third followed.

He couldn't normally afford this, but today Martin simply had had enough. He deserved a bit of a break, damn it! He took another sip of his beer with an angry frown on his face and tried not to think about how he was going to afford groceries for the rest of the week if he kept this up.

'You know,' a voice on his left said 'if you want to get rid of stress there are better ways than drinking it away.'

Martin glanced to the side to see an older man sitting on a bar stool next to him. He appeared to be in his late fifties, perhaps early sixties with a receding hairline, a cheerful smile and wrinkles around his eyes that spoke of many years of laughter.

'What is it to you?' Martin said grumpily. He wasn't really in the mood for anyone telling him what to do. He'd had enough of that today!

'Oh I just don't like to see a fine young lad such as yourself drowning himself in liquor when the stress of the day can be just as easily blown away by a simple cigarette.' The stranger said.

'Those aren't very healthy either, you know.' Martin commented, but with less irritation in his voice. The stranger seemed genuinely friendly.

'But still, for an airline captain it's better to smoke than to drink, don't you think?'

'H-How did you-?' Martin stammered. The stranger nodded to his captain's hat.

'Bit of a give away that. I'm Bruno by the way.'

Martin shook the man's hand, still a bit dazed that he'd actually been recognised as a pilot. Even better; as a captain!

'Martin,' he said 'Captain Martin Crieff.'

Bruno grinned at him. 'Well, captain. Why don't you tell me some of your stories?'

Suddenly Martin's day didn't seem so bad when he could share the story with a new friend.


End file.
